User blog:Dryuuu/Have you ever found Merlin scary?
At times I believe the show do a good job at making a macabre, dark and eery atmosphere. I mean, dark was the theme of series 4 but that was in the epic kind of way, like you knew a huge battle is on the horizon and things are on the brink of being consumed by evil forces, which threaten morality in the big picture and all that. The atmosphere I'm talking about is one that says nature is hollow and cruel, and if you're lucky enough to not be claimed by its raw power, then enjoy what you have of life! I kind of got this feeling in The Mark of Nimueh, seeing the faces of those affected by the plague. How the bodies started to gather and were all left sitting outside the palace. How grim. The main characters seem to dismiss this is as "oh boy, let's get to the bottom of this" instead of "eek....". But that's just how it has to be in shows like this. My point is, what has managed to frighten you? What's been close to a horror movie? Which effect has worked on you? Another one that has worked on me is in The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, at 2:56. The man claimed by the tomb, the way his eyes were bloodshot, his mouth and his skin, looks very similar to the effects used in horror movies I've seen, such as Dead Silence or The Grudge (I'm warning you, Dead Silence is the scariest and most scarring I ever watched when I was about 12-13). The Darkest Hour: Part one, with the Dorocha, and what it did to the people, reminded me a little of the Holocaust. Now, that of course is on another level and some may think it's a bit outrageous comparing the two, but I really did get that image. Arthur should have been more outraged at Morgana than he was, what she did bringing the Dorocha's wrath on all those people and families (even worse, leaving a survivor or two to live with no family), was simply unforgivable, worse than what she did in The Sword in The Stone. Merlin has a grim side to the show if you look at it, and even with the humourous moments, which are more important than lots of innocents dying, it makes it seem even more unforgiving, but this can't stop you from "enjoying" and seeing the brilliance and depth of the show, as well- it is just a show. Plus it doesn't near reflect how gruesome and merciless medieval times really were, only partially (e.g. Uther's tyranny, executing lots of people because Morgana went missing, and the amount of times beheading, hanging and burning has been mentioned- it's okay, though, we're all desensitised to hearing that, anyway), and how ignorant us first world people really are to the pain that people in third world countries experience (although, it's normal for them, so it may not be as bad to us as we think, since we don't know what it's like). Anything you'd like to comment/bring up? Category:Blog posts